Terminal
by ImagineDragons1997
Summary: Russia can't help but be depressed about his life. Even with his sisters banging at his bedroom door, screaming and crying for him to put the shattered glass down, he ignores them. Nobody can stop the poor Russian from ending his life...Or can they? First reader insert. Hope you enjoy. :)


He was so tired of living his life. So sick of the people around him, who did whatever he asked them to do and did their best to stay on his good side. At first, he thought they were just being friendly; but he soon figured out that they only did those things because they all feared him. Everyone of them except _. She was the only person who didn't cringe at the thought of him, or tremble in fear at the sight of his presence. She spent time with him, did things with him out of the goodness of her heart, and he loved being around her. No, scratch that, he _loved _her. But of course, he could never tell her how he truly felt; she would just become distant like everybody else, which made Ivan even more depressed the more he thought of it. His older sister, Katyusha, (aka Ukraine) walked in on him cutting his wrists a while back, and forced him to the hospital. He remember how he begged her not to tell anybody about what had happen, to which she agreed to keep quiet as long as he started taking medication. And he did as she said, until he tried to overdose. The only reason he didn't succeed was because Katyusha came in his room to check on him, saw the empty pill bottle lying on the floor beside his sick form, and made him throw them all up. After that she hid the pill bottle on him, and made sure to give him the amount prescribed for him personally. But he stopped taking them; he knew they wouldn't help anything. So here he was, trying so hard to ignore the crying and screaming from the other side of the door, as both his sisters pleaded for him to come out, and for him to stay alive. Even though the Baltic's, Eduard, Ravis, and Toris, feared him, they too were outside his bedroom door. Little did they all know, their voices coming through the door were surrounding Ivan's thoughts and slowly torturing him. He didn't understand why they wanted him to stay alive, when all they did was fear him or ignore him. Why did they want him to live, when all they did was torture him!? His younger sister was a creep to even think she could marry her own brother! And as much as his older sister tried to help, she never listened to him; it was always somebody else telling her how to talk to him, which annoyed him so much because it didn't even sound like her speaking to him anymore! And the only reason the Baltics stayed by his side wasn't because they cared about his own well-being, but because they were afraid if they left, he would come after them and punish them for leaving! He shook his head vigorously, trying to get rid of the thoughts and voices, only to become more frustrated and more reckless because he found he could not. He picked up the shard of glass off the floor, which he required from smashing his mirror, and gripped it in his hand so tightly that blood started trickling down his wrist. The rush he had when he bled, made all the voices around him seem to fade away; even the one in his mind that was still sane. He had made his decision...And he was ready to die.

* * *

Meanwhile, _ was on her way home from work, when her mind started to wander. She thought about her family, and friends, but her mind stopped on Ivan. Everyone who was around him became scared and uncomfortable, but in all honesty, Ivan was one of the sweetest guys _'s ever met. He did come off as kind of creepy sometimes, but that was just because he wasn't so good at interacting with people and making friends. The bad thing about him being like that, she thought, was that he was too oblivious to see that she had a crush on him. But seeing's how she was in such a good mood, she thought she'd go over and visit said crush. She reached in her bag and pulled out her phone, dialing Ivan's number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring... _

She hung up the phone and tried to call once more, thinking he might have been sleeping or something, but was surprised to find that he didn't answer again. She hung up the phone and dialed Katyusha's number, thinking she'd be visiting and would get Ivan for her. She almost hung up after the fourth ring, but before she could, she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"H-Hello?" The voice sounded so broken down and sad that _ had to check again to see she dialed the right number.

"Ukraine? Hi, it's _. Is Ivan there? I tried calling him, but he didn't answer." She said.

"Oh _! Ivan's in his room and he won't come out! I heard a loud shattering noise, and once i got to his room, the door was locked! I think he's going to kill himself! He won't let anyone in!" She sobbed from the other line.

_ couldn't even respond. She dropped her bag and began sprinting towards Ivan's house. Tears pricked her eyes, but she couldn't stop running, even if her eyes were blurred with tears. She couldn't let her friend and crush for so long die. He had so much to live for; and she had to tell him that. She couldn't let him die without telling him that! Once she got to his house she burst through the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and ran up the stairs. Once she got up to his room, she saw Katyusha and Belarus outside the door, crying their eyes out.

"What's going on? Is he alright!?" _ asked out of breath.

Belarus gave her a small glare in her direction, but behind that glare was heaps of sadness.

"I don't know! He won't talk to us! The Baltics left, and it's just us! I'm scared and i don't know what to do!" Katyusha cried into her shoulder.

She patted her back, before approaching the door and knock gently, but enough for him to hear.

"Ivan, it's _. Please open the door! We're all worried about you! Don't do this! Please...come out and talk to us." She cried.

There was complete silence, which made all 3 girls worry. Then there was a clicking sound, filling them with a spark of hope. Just as the door was about to open, Belarus pushed it all the way open and tackled Ivan. He grunted in shock and pain, and peeled her off him. Katyusha and _ entered the room cautiously behind her. He sat on the bed and glared at Belarus.

"Get. Out." He demanded in a harsh tone.

"But brother-"

"I said get out!" He said a bit louder, causing her to jump a little.

"Guys, can i talk to him alone for a minute?" _ asked Belarus and Katyusha.

Katyusha nodded and practically dragged Belarus out of the room, closing the door behind her. _ turned towards Ivan, who had his head facing towards the floor. She looked in his hands and saw something she hadn't noticed before; the shard of glass. She gasped and walked over to him, sitting beside him and pulling his hands towards her. He hissed in pain for a moment, before sighing in discomfort. Tear came back to her eyes as she opened his hand to see the dried blood and the glass deeply indented in his hand. She pulled it away from his hands and looked up at him to find he still wouldn't look at her.

"What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

"I called you twice and you never answered. Then i called your sister and i hear you're trying to kill yourself! Ivan, why didn't you tell me?" _ asked softly.

"Because this doesn't concern you; it doesn't concern anybody, da?" He replied, pulling his hand away.

"Ivan, it concerns everybody! Your sisters would be HEARTBROKEN if you died, so would your friends, and...so would i." She said softly.

"My sisters would get over it; and as for my friends, they only stay around me because they're afraid of me; you're probably just like them. You'll be happier once i'm gone too." He argued.

Her heart crushed into a hundred pieces when he said that, but she was angry too; she grabbed his wrists roughly, causing him to glare up at her in pain.

"Don't you for one second think like that! Once i heard you were trying to commit suicide i ran over hear, leaving my probably now stolen bag in the snow. You're one of my friends, and friends don't wish for their friends to die! And maybe the other countries are terrified out of their minds of you, but you know what? They would be upset if you died because you were a part of their lives! Don't you get it, Ivan? People _would _care! They would miss you! I'd miss you! I...I love you, Ivan! And i don't want you to do this." She argued back, tears stinging her eyes again.

Ivan was shocked to hear all this come from her mouth. A mix of emotions and thoughts overcame him, but the only thing that was rational to his mind was that she said she loved him. His body took over and he crashed his lips onto hers, startling her at first, but soon making her melt into it. They had both wanted this for so long, and now they weren't holding back. He continued to kiss her until she was lying under him with her fingers laced in his hair. When they pulled away for air, he laid beside her and pulled her close, staring into her eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispered to her.

"Me too. I love you, Ivan Braginsky." She whispered back and kissed him once more before cuddling in his arms.

"и вы понятия не имеете, как сильно я тебя люблю." He whispered as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Translation:

-And you have no idea how much i love you


End file.
